


Duly noted

by Linisen



Series: YOI AU Week 2020 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2020: Day 2, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, College, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, i swear as soon as they get into touching distance of each other it’s out of my hands, non verbal communication, slow burn and then fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: A smile curled on the other man’s lips, and he held up a finger, disappearing from view for a moment before he came back to settle into his own window, notebook in his lap. Victor waited excitedly as the man wrote, holding the book up as soon as he was done.Yes, I even slayed a whole stack of scientific papers on anatomyVictor smiled widely, pulling his own notebook down and turning the page, scribbling down words, hoping that Yuuri—he thought he was Yuuri—would be able to read them.That’s quite the accomplishment - will you be knighted now?Or. College student Victor starts having conversations with his dorm neighbor by placing notes on his window, receiving notes in return.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI AU Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768711
Comments: 46
Kudos: 344
Collections: 18OI AU Week 2020





	Duly noted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 18+ on ice discord server’s AU week - day 2 - School/ College. 
> 
> Beta read by the lovely [Dachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachi/pseuds/Dachi)

Victor was just curling up to sit on the bay in his window to study the first time he saw it. It was a month and a half into his second year of college, and he had managed to score a dorm room in one of the older buildings connected to the campus. It was at the far end with a bit longer distance to the school, but the house was built in 1903 and all the rooms were gorgeous, with high ceilings and deep windows. It was just a single room, but it had a kitchenette and a private bathroom, so he didn’t have to share. A foundation owned the building, and as long as Victor kept his good grades he was eligible for a room. Grades had never been a problem for him anyway, and this way he could escape from staying with his roommate in the standard dorms the college offered. 

The new dormroom building was in an old part of the city, and just across a narrow walkway laid another old building, this one dedicated to the housing of the dancing students. The college had a renowned dancing program with several different directions, such as ballet, contemporary or broadway. The path between the two buildings was narrow enough so that Victor could look almost directly into the window across from him, which seemed to belong to a dance student. Victor hadn’t seen them, but there were dance posters on the far wall above the bed. It was usually a clear view, but today the window next to the one facing Victor’s had a note taped on. 

_ Yuuri Katsuki is a snack send tweet _

Victor had no idea who Yuuri Katsuki was, but he couldn’t help but giggle at the scribbled handwriting, the paper put up crookedly on the window. What really made him laugh though, was the note on the window facing his, clearly addressing the other note.

_ Phichit Chulanont is a lil shit send cinnamon rolls _

Victor couldn’t stop the giggles that spilled from his lips, intrigued by his new neighbours. Were they first years, having just moved in together—possibly in the same dorm just with separate bedrooms? Or maybe they had already spent a few years in that apartment. Eitherway, Victor couldn't help but smile, and for a moment got swept into the banter of friends, even if he wasn’t part of it. 

College hadn’t been as he expected so far. It wasn’t that Victor didn’t like it, because he did enjoy the lectures, and he felt as though they were very much learning about his future profession as an engineer, but as far as friends went it had been pretty lonely so far. It wasn't that he didn’t have any. He had a good study group in his class, and sometimes they hung out even if they didn’t study, but he hadn’t really connected with anyone. Victor missed his old friends from high school, Georgi and Mila who had gone to other colleges. Perhaps that was the reason for him to feel the need to answer the next time a note comes up on the window facing his a week later. 

  
  


Victor had come home late from his study group, and he shrugged his bag off and stretched his arms over his head. He was sore and tired, having carried around far too many too heavy books in his shoulder bag. He looked out the window as he raised his arms over his head, and even though the sun was setting and the streetlight had only just lit as he walked home, he could see a new note on the window of the dancer’s dorm. Victor was intrigued and drew closer, snorting out a laugh as he read what it said. 

_ If I haven’t removed this by tomorrow it means studying has killed me _

Victor glanced around the building, but unlike last time there was no answering note, just the single one. Apparently Yuuri, Victor guessed, just felt that he needed to scream his despair into the void that was his bedroom window instead of social media like most did. Victor couldn’t help but smile, and he raised his phone to take a photo. He was going to send it to Chris, check in on him and see if the photo could wring a laugh from his friend, but stopped himself. Instead he walked back to his book bag and pulled out a notebook and pen, scribbling down an answer. It took him awhile to find tape, but once he did he put it up to cover his own window, and then went to grab food before crawling into bed, smiling as he reread his own note.

_ Did the books eat you? _

  
  


The next morning when Victor woke up the notes were still there, unchanged, so Victor left his as he went to class. He had several lectures that day, and he went to the gym after that, coming home again just before dinner time. He spotted his own note still taped on the window, something he had all but forgotten about during the day, and a small hope of having received an answer filled his chest. He walked over, and a smile curled on his lips as he spotted a new note taped to the opposite window.

_ They tried but I just escaped their grip. Never fall asleep on one tho, barely made it out alive  _

The room was lit, and Victor hurried to take his own note down, bringing a notebook with him as he sat down on the bay in the window, writing out an answer. He could see someone moving around in the room behind the note, and he held his notebook up, tapping with his pen twice on the window, hoping he wasn’t being too creepy. The person moving around the room stopped, and then walked over to the window, pulling the note down. 

Victor’s breath caught. The man was gorgeous, high cheekbones, round cheeks, plump pink lips. His black hair fell softly over his forehead, just touching a pair of blue rimmed glasses, framing wide brown eyes. Victor swallowed, but then he smiled as earnestly as he could, hoping he wasn’t blushing too much. He waved, and after an awkward moment the man waved back, gaze falling from Victor’s face to his note.

_ You must have fought a hard and brave battle _

A smile curled on the other man’s lips, and he held up a finger, disappearing from view for a moment before he came back to settle on his own window bay, notebook in his lap. Victor waited excitedly as the man wrote, holding the book up as soon as he was done.

_ Yes, I even slayed a whole stack of scientific papers on anatomy _

Victor smiled widely, pulling his own notebook down and turning the page, scribbling down words, hoping that Yuuri—he thought he was Yuuri—would be able to read them.

_ That’s quite the accomplishment - will you be knighted now?  _

He held the notebook up, and his smile grew even wider as he saw his neighbour laugh, biting into his lower lip as he started writing down an answer. 

_ I have not been brave enough for that, ask me after the exam is done _

_ Will do. When is it? _ Victor asked, hoping he wasn’t pushing too hard. The man smiled and wrote an answer down, their conversation going on over an hour until they had both presented their names—he was in fact Yuuri—and what they were studying. Yuuri was majoring in dance, minoring in sports medicine, and he asked many questions about Victor wanting to be an engineer. It would have been easy to exchange numbers instead of the notes, or to just open the windows to speak, but there was something fun about the writing, of getting an extra moment to think about a reply but still see Yuuri’s reaction to it. Yuuri was pulled away by someone coming into his room—possibly Phichit—and he wrote down a quick goodbye. 

When Victor woke up the next morning a new note was taped to Yuuri’s window, and Victor wrote an answer before he himself headed out, steps lighter than they had been since he had come back for his third semester. 

_____________________________________

_ How did it go? _

Victor wouldn’t say he had been sitting in his window waiting, but in a way he had. Yuuri was supposed to get his grade on his anatomy exam back today, and Victor really hoped it had gone well. It had been two weeks since they started writing like this, and even if they didn’t have time every day to sit down and write face to face, there were always new messages waiting for Victor when he came home or got out of bed. It always made him smile, and even though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, it was the highlight of his day. So maybe he had been waiting for Yuuri, cooped up in the window with a book he couldn’t concentrate on, notebook easily accessible. As soon as Yuuri came into view Victor reached for it, holding up his question. Yuuri smiled widely, climbing into the window himself before he started writing. 

_ A-  _

Victor smiled widely and clapped, causing Yuuri to laugh. Victor wondered how it sounded. Yuuri looked so sweet as he laughed, carefree and soft. Victor’s heart flipped in his chest, but he pushed it down. He couldn’t dwell on that now. Instead he changed the page of his own notebook, writing out an excited answer, a call back to their first conversation. 

_ SLAYER _

Yuuri smiled, and wrote down a quick answer, pressing the notebook to the window for Victor to read.  _ Thank you, I will take my prize now  _

Something in Victor sprung to life, the feeling of wanting to give Yuuri something for his efforts, to reward him. His stomach was filled with butterflies, but he tried to act as he always did, hoping Yuuri didn’t notice his nerves.  _ What do you want then?  _

Yuuri shrugged, flipping the page of his notebook to write a reply that he showed Victor with a slight tilt of his head.  _ I think I might order pizza  _

Pizza… Victor could fix that. 

They continued talking about their day, and Victor tried to be as sneaky as possible as he tapped out a delivery order for pizza to Yuuri’s address. Yuuri didn’t seem to mind that he fiddled with his phone as Yuuri wrote, smiling warmly at Victor’s telling of the lecture he had been to that day. Victor saw the moment the delivery arrived, Yuuri’s head turning automatically towards the door. He held up a finger for Victor to wait, and he returned shortly after, holding a pizza box in his hands. He looked extremely surprised, and Victor acted just as when Yuuri showed it to him. 

_ I think I’m magic,  _ Yuuri wrote as he settled back into the window, biting into the pizza. Victor could see how good it was, Yuuri’s eyes closing as he chewed, a blissful expression on his face. Victor smiled, writing down his reply.

_ Wow so strange for it to just appear like that.  _ He bit his lip as he held it up, trying to look very innocent but fearing he was failing miserably. Yuuri narrowed his eyes, taking another bite of the pizza before he wrote down an answer. __

_ Did you send it?  _

_ Maaaaybe?  _

Victor held his breath. He was probably being overbearing, too much. Many had told him that he was. That he ran away with things, getting too excited and having no impulse control. Yuuri seemed to study him for a moment as he ate, and Victor waited, cheeks burning with blush. Yuuri put the pizza down and then started writing, Victor’s whole body filled with nerves as he looked at Yuuri’s hand moving across the page. Yuuri’s eyes were intense as he turned the notebook, and Victor’s heart flipped tretriously as he read, his face becoming even redder.  _ That’s strangely creepy and cute _

_ Sorry, did I freak you out? _ He hurried to write, but Yuuri shook his head, having grabbed another slice of pizza, munching away. How was someone so cute when they ate? Victor had never even considered how someone chewed cute, but Yuuri apparently did. Yuuri left a piece of pizza crust in his mouth as he hurried down a response, taking another bite and smiling softly as he turned the message to show Victor. 

_ No no, just joking. It’s very sweet. Thank you  _

Victor relaxed, heart flipping again as Yuuri smiled. He knew what it meant, deep down he knew exactly what it meant, but right now he ignored it leaning his head against the side of the window, writing down another response. 

________________________________

It continued like that all through the semester, stolen away moments in window sills, pushing each other to do well at finals, Victor trying to boost Yuuri’s confidence before dance exams. He had seen Yuuri dance in his room a few times. He danced beautifully, with graceful sweeps of movement as he danced around the small room. Sometimes Yuuri would practice, like marking through a choreography or stretch, and in other instances he would simply do small bursts of movement, as if his body couldn't contain them anymore. Victor longed to see him dance for real and couldn't stop himself from getting tickets to the dance program’s christmas showcase. He couldn't take his eyes off Yuuri the entire time, even as he danced in a group. He was breathtaking, and even though Victor didn’t have the guts to stay and talk afterwards, Yuuri thanked him for the flowers he had left when they next had one of their note sessions. 

Victor was scared. He was terrified of his feelings for Yuuri, having only grown as the months passed. Victor wanted more, but was afraid of losing what was the best part of his day. He was scared of losing Yuuri, of breaking this magic spell of their connection. Victor felt like he knew so much about Yuuri, and still he knew so little. Yuuri had never mentioned a partner, only talking about his family, his roommate and the dance teachers. He was rarely out, just like Victor, but still Victor didn’t really dare to hope—even if it was very nice to daydream about taking Yuuri on dates, about kissing his lovely lips, about knowing how his voice sounded.

They both pushed through finals, congratulating each other on a work well done. The campus emptied slightly, but they both stayed. Yuuri had a long way home, and couldn’t afford to go back home. Victor’s parents had decided to hop on a criuse in the Caribbean, and Victor was secretly happy about it since it meant not being apart from Yuuri, which was stupid. They wouldn’t actually spend time together in that sense, but Victor would miss Yuuri if they were separated. Yuuri was kind and sweet, but stupidly stubborn and self-conscious, as if no one had ever told him that he was beautiful, created music with his movements, that his smile brightened the world. 

  
  


The room was still pitch black as Victor gasped, the remnants of the nightmare still lingering in his mind. It hadn’t been anything too graphic, it was more the lingering feeling of it, the crawling of his skin. It took a moment to calm down, and once he did he was far too awake to fall back asleep. He sighed and sat up, looking towards his window on impulse. He did that all the time now, as if drawn towards Yuuri like a magnet. He frowned, seeing the light in Yuuri’s room still lit. Victor’s curiosity grew, and he slipped out of bed, pulling on a pair of black sweatpants and a light grey sweatshirt as he approached the window. Yuuri was sitting in his own bay, the window open, and Victor’s breath caught. He swallowed hard, and then he crawled into his own bay, waiving as he saw Yuuri’s eyes fall on him. Yuuri frowned, and Victor saw him reach back, but before he managed to reach the notebook he was surely stretching for, Victor took a deep breath to gather courage, and opened his own window. 

The winter night was cold, and it seeped into Victor’s skin, making him shiver. Yuuri turned back, notebook in his hand, only to stop as his eyes grew wider, taking in the barrier free air between them.

“Oh,” Yuuri said in surprise, and another rush of a shiver ran down Victor’s skin, one that had nothing to do with the cold. Yuuri’s cheeks flushed, and Victor licked his lips. 

“Good evening, Yuuri,” he said, his voice so loud, even though he had spoken softly. Yuuri’s cheeks colored, and he bit his lip, looking down at the walkway below them. 

“Good evening, Victor,” he said, and wow he did have a lovely voice, making Victor’s heart flip in his chest. “What are you doing up? You’re never awake at this time.”

“Nightmare,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri’s brows furrowed. “ Are you usually up during the nights?” 

Yuuri nodded, picking at something along the hem of his pants, looking down again. “Sometimes. I think I’m more of a night person, and now with no practice or classes…” he shrugged, looking up at Victor through lowered lashes. He was gorgeous, did he know the effect he had on Victor? Maybe even on anyone who came across him. “I’m sorry about your nightmare.”

“It’s okay,” Victor said, he had all but forgotten about it now. “It gave me an opportunity to talk to you.” The words spilled out before he truly had time to catch them, and he felt himself flush, an equally deep blush spreading on Yuuri’s cheeks. Had Victor made him uncomfortable? God he was so pushy, they had barely spoken four sentences to each other and now he was already scaring Yuuri away. He was just about to say something dismissive, but stopped himself as a smile spread on Yuuri’s face, leaning his head against the window frame. 

“I like talking to you,” he said, and Victor’s heart did somersault in his chest at the words, the declaration meaning so much more than he would ever dare to admit. 

“I like talking to you too,” Victor admitted, even as his cheeks grew even darker red. God he was such a mess, flushing like crazy just because Yuuri said he liked to talk to him. He felt like he was twelve or something. Still, he wanted to have this, to be able to have more of Yuuri. “It’s one of my favorite parts of my day.”

“Mine too,” Yuuri agreed. Silence fell between them, but then Yuuri strengthened slightly, squaring his shoulders as determination filled his eyes. He looked so good like this, soft yet decisive. Victor was so gone. “Do you have anything planned tomorrow?” 

“N-No,” Victor stuttered, his heart beating far too fast in his chest. “No, I don’t have anything to do.” 

Yuuri nodded, licking his lips as he continued to look at Victor. “Would you like to do something together? We could go out for coffee or something?” 

Victor felt like he was about to die, heart dangerously close to stopping, falling out of the window as a result. Chris would laugh madly at him, and go on and on at his funeral about how he died by the words of a pretty boy. He would be right—Yuuri was dangerously close to being the death of him. 

“I would really like that,” Victor answered, sounding much calmer than he felt. “In the afternoon, meet me in between the buildings at three?”

“Perfect,” Yuuri answered, and Victor felt incredibly warm, despite the bite of the winter air. 

______________________________________

  
  


Yuuri looked even more adorable bundled into a thick jacket, scarf wrapped around his face and a cat eared beanie over his dark hair. Victor was filled with nerves as he approached, heart drumming loudly in his chest as he smiled and waved awkwardly once Yuuri saw him. How should he greet him? Would a hug be too much? Probably, but a handshake felt too formal, and anything else seemed awkward. Yuuri’s cheeks were stained red by the cold, and Victor shoved his hands into his pockets, burrowing down into his own scarf. 

“Hi,” Yuuri said as Victor reached him, shuffling in place. God he was insanely pretty, even more so this close. Victor’s heart raced even more, and he wasn’t fully sure he would survive this… date? Was it a date?

“Hi,” Victor answered, his tongue feeling awkward in his mouth as he tried to speak. He needed to break himself out of his shell. They had been talking for months, but now without barriers everything seemed so much more real. “I’m glad you asked me to join you.”

“I am, too,” Yuuri agreed. “Do you have a preferred place?”

“I’ve mostly been on the café on campus but I think they closed it during the break,” Victor said, feeling lightly awkward about his social inexperience in college life. 

“Oh, do you mind if I pick then?” Yuuri asked, and he was so cute, eyes bright behind his glasses. “I know a really nice spot just a few blocks away.”

“Lead the way,” Victor said, and Yuuri smiled before turning towards the path leading away from the dorms. Victor fell into step with him easily, and even if the conversation started stilted, it soon faded into a more easy interaction. It helped having talked for so long, even if it had been on paper. They had knowledge about each other that made picking up strings of conversations they’d had previously less scary, and Victor got to hear Yuuri’s laugh even before they reached the small café. 

The place was homey, with mismatched decoration in a dimly lit space, creating a strangely stuffy yet cozy feeling. The personal seemed to know Yuuri well, and they all greeted him by name, asking if he wanted the usual. Victor was intrigued, and asked to have the same, getting to see Yuuri’s cheeks color, but that might have been the temperature change. 

It appeared Yuuri’s regular was a matcha tea latte with little sweetener, and they decided to share a brownie—Yuuri admitted to not having much room in his dancer diet. 

“They keep us on a pretty tight leash, wouldn’t want to face the wrath of Madame Baranovskaya,” Yuuri said with a shudder as they sat down with their order on a small couch in one of the corners, candlelight illuminating the space. They had to sit close, and even though they didn’t touch, Victor felt as if he could feel the heat from Yuuri’s thigh next to his own. It was a very nice thigh, stretching the fabric of the jeans, muscle moving as Yuuri did. Victor swallowed harshly. He needed to get himself together. Yuuri was so pretty, and Vitcor liked him so much, he could not fuck this up by staring at his thighs, no matter how amazing they were. 

“How long have you danced for?” Victor asked. It was much easier to ask questions like this, where the answer could be fitted into more than just what could be written in a visible way on a notebook. 

“As long as I can remember,” Yuuri answeed, reaching for his cup to hold it close, taking a sip. Some foam caught on his lip, and Victor once again had to push down the distarerously gay thoughts as Yuuri swiped it away with his tongue. “My mother’s best friend is a dance teacher, and I always enjoyed being in the dance studio with her.”

“That’s amazing,” Victor said, leaning back so he could turn to Yuuri, trying to keep from touching him as he did. He didn’t want to make Yuuri uncomfortable, and he truly had no idea where they stood, he wasn’t even sure if this was a date or not. Probably not. Victor was probably just clinging to false hope. “It was mainly ballet, yes?”

“Yeah, she was a ballerina so that’s where I started, but I’ve tried several styles,” Yuuri admitted, and that led them into a conversation about said styles, and both of them flushed bright red as Yuuri seemingly accidently mentioned that he had taken some pole dancing lessons last semester to try something new. The conversation drifted over to other topics as the latte’s and the cake were finished. Victor enjoyed Yuuri’s company even more like this, felt strangely at home with this new acquaintance, even if nerves still filled his body occasionally, as his mind caught up with how pretty Yuuri truly was, or how much he was enjoying his company. Victor really didn’t want it to end. Once the cups and plate were empty, the employees all but kicked them out, the hour having grown late. The sky was dark as they bundled up in their jackets again, and walked on streetlight-lit walkways back to their dorms. Once they stopped, Victor couldn't help but feel the urge to invite Yuuri up to his place to grow closer. It felt strange, thinking about separating and then seeing Yuuri from his window with the space between them, glass barriers up once more. 

“Would you like to come up to my dorm for a while?” Yuuri asked, snapping Victor out of his inner rambling. “Phichit has left for Christmas and—I mean you don’t have to, I just— I had a nice time and I thought maybe I could make tea or something?” He fretted in place, and Victor had to pinch himself over the idea of Yuuri being nervous. Maybe… maybe he liked Victor, too? Maybe it was a date? Or if not, maybe it could be?

“I would love that,” Victor hurried to agree, and Yuuri’s shoulders relaxed as if a huge weight had been lifted, smiling sweetly as he guided them into the building. 

It was weird seeing Yuuri’s room from this side, staring back into his own room, almost like watching through a looking glass. Yuuri gave him a quick tour of his and Phichit’s space, separate bedrooms overlooking the walkway, a joined living room with a kitchenette, and a shared bathroom. Yuuri left him on the couch with the instruction to connect his phone to the bluetooth speaker to play some music, and then went about to make the tea. 

Victor bit into his lip, thumbing through his playlist as he tried to find anything he thought Yuuri might like. He suddenly felt extremely self-conscious about his music taste, but before he could work himself up too much he started the most recently played album, the small apartment filling with the soft song. Yuuri swayed in time with it, as if he couldn’t stop himself from moving, as if he was made to dance. 

“I like this song,” Yuuri said, moving around the space, still as if he almost danced, his motions making music along the song. He was so captivating, and Victor couldn’t look away. 

Something must have shown on his face, because when Yuuri turned he stopped, tilting his head as he looked at Victor. “What?” he asked, and Victor wasn’t sure if he should say. He was already so smitten, but he didn’t want to come off too strong. Too many had told him he was too much. Still, it was hard to hide from Yuuri, from those dark eyes, from that slight flush. 

“You move like you dance, all the time,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri’s breath caught, more visible than audible with the music. He didn’t answer at first, and Victor thought that maybe he had said too much, that Yuuri would kick him out. But Yuuri’s eyes were searching, as if Victor was a puzzle to work out, something he didn’t understand. Victor couldn't stop himself and continued. “It’s so beautiful.”

Yuuri pushed off the counter, and with a soft smile reached his hand out. “Dance with me, then,” he said, and Victor felt his entire body fill with warmth. 

“I’m afraid I’m not very good,” he protested, but he still took Yuuri’s hand, letting it guide him up. Yuuri smiled, and then his other hand came to wrap around Victor’s waist, stepping closer.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri said, voice low as he looked up at Victor through his lashes. “I can lead.” Victor‘s heart raced so incredibly fast, but he wanted this, had longed to be closer to Yuuri for so long. This felt like a dream, like something that wasn’t truly happening and soon he would wake in his own bed on the other side of the walkway, alone, staring at the window which held whatever message he’d left Yuuri before he went to bed. 

His other hand came up to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder, and Yuuri stepped even closer, and began to sway. His hands guided Victor, and even if it wasn’t much of a dance, it had Victor’s heart beating as if they had performed an entire routine. 

“I never thought this day was going to go like this,” Yuuri said after a song had passed, and Victor nodded. He hadn't thought so either, would never have hoped for as much as this. Yuuri’s gaze was earnest as he looked at him, and Victor wanted to know what he was thinking, what made something vulnerable glimmer in his eyes. 

“Me neither,” Victor admitted. “I’m very glad it did.”

“I am, too,” Yuuri agreed, the grip he had on Victor tightening slightly. They were so close. It would be so easy to move closer. Yuuri was warm and lovely in his arms, and the feeling of wanting to be closer still, of pressing Yuuri fully against his body, slot their lips together, run his fingers through Yuuri’s hair—it was all getting so loud in his mind. “I’m really happy you agreed to come.” Victor’s eyes kept flicking back to Yuuri’s and their eyes caught several times before they locked eyes and didn’t look away.

This felt like flirting. Victor definitely thought this was flirting. He could mess this up so easily, but missing a chance felt far more scary. “I really like you, Yuuri,” he said, heart stopping for a moment. Yuuri’s eyes grew wide, and he licked his lips, determination filling his gaze just before he spoke. His presence was mind blowing. 

“I really like you, too.” 

Victor wasn’t sure who moved first, or perhaps they were like magnets, pulled towards each other, until Yuuri tilted his face up, eyes falling shut before they finally closed the distance. Yuuri’s lips were soft against his own, and Victor pressed firmer into the kiss, wanting to taste him, wanting to know each and every curve of his body. Yuuri’s hands wandered until they were both on Victor's waist, Victor’s own having come to cup Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri let out a soft moan, and Victor chased it, deepening the kiss so it turned open-mouthed, chasing the feeling of wanting more. 

Victor pulled back to catch his breath, mind swiming of Yuuri. Their eyes met again, and Victor felt as though he had been lit on fire, Yuuri’s eyes filled with heat. He let his hands wander, caressing down Yuuri’s back to his hips, pulling them closer again. “Can I kiss you again?” he asked, and Yuuri didn’t answer in words, leaning up to claim Victor’s lips once more. The kiss turned heated, and their tongues slid against each other, wet and slick. “Yuuri,” he breathed between kisses, and as he did, Yuuri broke off to kiss down his jaw and neck, stopping at Victor's neckline to kiss up. “Oh, that feels nice.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri asked, nipping softly at the skin under Victor’s jaw. “I’ve thought about this a lot.”

“You have?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, lips making their way back to Victor’s mouth as he hummed. “Yuuri,” he breathed against his lips, and then they were kissing again, deep and consuming. Victor felt as though he was melting, each of Yuuri’s touches feeling like they belonged on his body. 

“You’re so pretty,” Yuuri whispered as he broke off. Victor shook his head, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s again and again. “Yes, I swear you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed again, in awe. “No I— You're breathtaking and I can’t stop thinking about you. Writing with you has been such a highlight of my day.”

“Mine too,” Yuuri agreed with a smile, pressing up to kiss Victor again. He broke off, and they smiled; Victor’s heart surely about to stop in his chest from exertion. “Does this mean I can take you on another date?”

“You can take me on as many dates as you want,” Victor admitted and Yuuri smiled, a soft giggle falling from his lips. 

“I can?” Yuuri asked, still smiling that lovely smile. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

“Please do,” Victor said, hands caressing down to cup Yuuri’s perfect ass. Yuuri gasped, hips rolling into Victor’s groin. Yuuri’s half hard erection pressed against Victor’s own, and both of them moaned at the sensation. Victor trembled slightly, and he broke away from Yuuri’s mouth again, catching Yuuri’s eyes once more. He rolled his hips, and Yuuri let out a soft moan, the sound delicious and addictive. “Can I touch you?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, gaze half lidded and making Victor want to drop to his knees. 

One of his hands moved from Yuuri’s ass, caressing along his hips to his groin. Victor leaned in and swallowed Yuuri’s moans as he started caressing the outlines of his fastly filling cock, pressing his hand firmly into Yuuri’s jeans-clad bulge as he grew harder under Victor’s hand. 

“Victor, oh Victor,” Yuuri maoned, and Victor loved the way his name sounded in Yuuri’s voice, especially said like that. “Please.”

“Can I suck you off?” Victor asked, and Yuuri let out a whimper, making Victor even harder in his pants. “Only if you want to?”

“Yes, yes I want that so much,” Yuuri moaned, kissing Victor roughly as he pressed their bodies together. Victor had planned to just drop onto the livingroom floor, but Yuuri’s hands wrapped around Victor’s hips, and then he guided them into his bedroom. Meanwhile Victor’s hands started working on Yuuri’s fly, and once they reached the bed Yuuri started to kick them off, Victor stepping close to kiss him as they both pushed the underwear down. 

Victor wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s length, and Yuuri gasped, head tipping back so Victor could kiss underneath it, leaving Yuuri to be able to moan loudly. Yuuri’s cock had girth, and Victor stroked up slowly, each and every sound Yuuri made feeding his own arousal. “You want to sit down?” Victor asked. Yuuri nodded jerkily, and Victor stroked him a few more times before Yuuri sat, Victor sinking down between his spread legs. Yuuri’s eyes were dark, and Victor kissed along the insides of his thighs, Yuuri whining with each touch, hips bucking. He was so responsive. Victor loved it. 

“You’re going to taste so good, Yuuri,” Victor said as he nuzzled into the juncture of his hip, kissing a trail to the base of Yuuri’s cock. “I can’t wait to have you in my mouth.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri breathed, his legs spreading even wider to give Victor more room as his hand came to rest on Victor’s head. “Victor.”

“I’ve thought so much about this,” Victor admitted, kissing a trail up Yuuri’s erect cock, licking over the head. “Let me hear what you enjoy.”

With that he sunk down on Yuuri’s length, slowly so to savour as Yuuri’s girth stretched his lips, to truly taste him on his tongue. Yuuri’s hand in his hair tightened, and a loud moan fell from his lips as Victor’s mouth enveloped him. Victor humed out his own moan around Yuuri’s cock, bobbing his head slowly up and down. He let his hands grab Yuuri’s thighs, looking up through his lashes to find Yuuri looking back at him. He looked amazing like this, cheeks flushed and mouth partly open, his glasses having slid down his nose slightly as he panted and moaned. Victor moved to grab the base of Yuuri’s cock, licking over the tip as he pulled off. 

“You look so good, Yuuri. Do you like it?” Victor asked, and then sunk down again, keeping his eyes on Yuuri as his head rolled back on another moan.

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed. “Yes Victor yes, so much.”

Victor humed again, bobbing his head up and down at an even pace, trying to ignore his own erection. He was so hard, and he was dying for friction, but having Yuuri in his mouth felt so good he never wanted to stop, he wanted to hear each and every hitched breath and moan, hear his name fall from Yuuri’s lips. 

“Aah- aah Victor wait, wait- hnng,” Yuuri started panting, and Victor stopped, pulling off slowly. “I want— Can I stroke us both?” Yuuri asked, and Victor felt his own arousal explode as he thought of Yuuri’s hands on him. 

“I’d love that,” Victor agreed, leaning down to place another kiss on Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri’s hands came to cup his cheeks, and he leaned down to press their lips together, smiling into the kiss. Victor smiled too, feeling so happy about how this day had turned out. He stood slowly, and Yuuri started working on the fastening of his pants, kissing along his stomach as Victor pulled his own shirt over his head while Yuuri worked his pants and underwear down. 

“You’re so hot,” Yuuri said as he looked up, his gaze dropping to Victor’s cock before he licked his lips. “Lay down?”

Victor did as told, and Yuuri removed his shirt too, placing himself between Victor’s spread legs, grabbing lube from the night stand and slicking them up. Yuuri’s touch was heaven, and Victor arched off the bed as Yuuri lined them up and started stroking, the friction wet and so wonderful. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri yes,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri leaned down to kiss him, continuing to stroke them, taking them both apart. Victor felt as if he was melting, floating under Yuuri’s touches and kisses, under his attention. He tangled his hands in Yuuri’s hair, rocking back up into Yuuri’s fist, their moaning filling the room. 

“You feel so good, fuck, so good Victor,” Yuuri moaned into his lips, and Victor nodded, the pleasure so good he felt words were hard to form, coming out as moans and whines instead. “I’m so close, you’re mouth was- mmh- so good on me.”

“Yuuri aah- I’m close- close too, “ Victor managed and Yuuri whimpered, his hand speeding up. Victor trembled, feeling like a bowstring being wound tighter and tighter under Yuuri’s hands and then he snapped. 

His orgasm rushed over him, and he ached off the bed again, spilling over Yuuri’s hand and their cocks. Yuuri moaned and increased his pace as Victor still came, spilling between them as well. Victor whined, oversensitive and sore, but he wanted to feel Yuuri’s climax too, wanted to be there with him as he came, watching in awe as his expression turned blissful. He was truly beautiful. 

Yuuri let out a long breath, and Victor tugged him close, not caring at all about the mess between them, needing Yuuri close, hoping that holding him would calm his racing heart. Yuuri smiled as Victor kissed him, and oh how he hoped that this could be his, maybe even for a long time. 

_____________________________

The spring sun was warm, and Vicor closed his eyes as he tipped his head back, looking up at the newly sprung leaves above him. Yuuri’s head was pillowed on his lap, and Victor’s hands carded through his hair slowly, so incredibly content in the moment. 

“That feels nice,” Yuuri hummed, and Victor smiled, tipping his head back so he could look at his boyfriend. They had been together ever since that date at the café during winter break, and they had spent most of the break with each other alternating between the two dorm rooms, really getting to know each other. It had been strange when everyone came back and they had to deal with falling into everyday life again, with studying and school, but they managed. Victor's life became richer, and through Yuuri and his dancing friends he met other students as well, and now he had real friends in a way he hadn’t before Yuuri. It was so incredibly nice, but it didn’t compare to the love he felt for Yuuri though, and how much light and life Yuuri had brought into his life—that had otherwise only consisted of education. 

“I’m glad,” Victor hummed. “I love to make you feel good. I love you.” 

Yuuri’s eyes cracked open, and he pushed up, twisting slightly so he could press his lips to Victor’s as he smiled. “I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
